Once Upon a Time
by IcyPanther
Summary: Once upon a time there was a guild called Fairy Tail based in the City of Magnolia. The guild always damaged the town and the citizens decided they wanted recompense. So Fairy Tail chose to put on fairy tales to pay for repairs *and* show that they could be civilized members of society. Now only one question remains: will this fairy tale end happily ever after or go down in flames?


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, it's my apparently yearly one-shot again (say thanks to !). As always, I try to write a new fandom that I have not done before but absolutely adore. This year though I decided to go a different route and go for a more humorous story rather than my serious (and sometimes a little dark) one-shots. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so when you are finished reading please do click that little review button down below. Thanks for stopping by!

xx

xx

 **Once Upon a Time**

When Lucy entered the Fairy Tail guild hall on a bright Monday morning, she found it in quite the uproar, and for once not the kind that involved broken chairs and thrown food.

"What's going on?" she asked Levy, who was sitting at one of the long tables reading a book.

The bluenette gave a small smirk. "Check the message board, Lu-chan. It seems the entire guild has a mandatory mission."

Intrigued, Lucy pushed her way through her guild members to scan the large (and rather gaudy) announcement plastered over the entire board. It read:

" _The City of Magnolia is billing Fairy Tail for recent damages done following the guild's latest battle in town. In order to pay for said damages, the guild will be performing a series of musical acts and scenes from popular fairy tales to raise money as well as remind the good citizens of Magnolia that we can be_ _ **POLITE. CIVILIZED. PEOPLE**_ _. By order of the Seventh Master Makarov, all guild members are required to participate as outlined below. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion from the guild."_

Below the text was a list of roles or positions each guild member would be responsible for. Some made perfect sense, like Jet for clearing sets and Reedus for drawing them and Natsu as a dragon. Others though...

Gajeel as a prince? Laxus as Little Red Riding Hood and Freed as the grandma? Happy _singing?!_

She furiously scanned the list, praying she would not be subject to some humiliating role. Her eyes landed on her name in the fairy tale of Aladdin, cast as Jasmine. She let out a tiny breath of relief, which turned into a choked gasp when she saw that Natsu had for some inexplicable reason been cast as Aladdin. And it looked like their scene together was to be a magical carpet ride (with singing?!) and would be the final act of the play.

A quick glance at the bottom showed that Mirajane had been listed as director and Lucy leveled a glare at the barmaid, who was cheerfully serving Juvia a cup of tea and Cana a full tankard of beer. That scheming demon witch…

More print at the bottom indicated that the play would be performed on Saturday, meaning they had less than a week to pull everything together.

She marched back over to Levy, who had someone amidst the chaos returned to her book. "This is crazy!" Lucy said with a huff. "What is Master Makarov thinking?"

Levy giggled. "I think it will be fun, actually."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that Gajeel is playing your prince charming, right?"

At that Levy blushed slightly. "Yes…"

Lucy smirked.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you're partnered with Natsu, Lu-chan, and to sing a romantic duet no less." Now it was Lucy's turn to turn pink.

After a few moments of silence Lucy asked, "You really think we can pull this off?" as she watched Natsu and Gray pile on top of Erza who had tried to flee, Bickslow attempt to comfort Freed and Laxus shocked anyone who got within a foot.

"Smoothly?" Levy countered. "No. But in the Fairy Tail way I know we'll definitely put on something memorable for the citizens of Magnolia."

"Memorable," Lucy repeated with a shudder. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Levy just laughed.

 **Saturday Afternoon: Showtime**

"I am very pleased with all of your hard work and dedication to making Fairy Tales by Fairy Tail a rousing success," Makarov addressed the gathered guild members piled into the hall. "I just know that the citizens are going to love your performances. I would say break a leg, but, well, given who I am speaking with it would be best if no thoughts of breaking anything enter our minds.

"Now go show Magnolia just what Fairy Tail can do!"

"This is not going to end well," Lucy muttered, tugging at her harem pants as she followed her friends to the backstage waiting area.

"I think" – Ouch! – "it will" – Ouch! – "be great!" Levy said, wincing each time someone stepped on her elongated hair trailing on the ground behind her, courtesy of her solid script magic.

Lucy watched with trepidation as Makarov stepped onto the stage to welcome the staggering crowd that filled the area. She sure hoped so, but nothing ever went as planned when Fairy Tail was involved.

xxx

 **Act I: The Little Mermaid (musical)** _– Gray, Juvia, Happy, Panther Lily, Charle, Ensemble_

The curtain opened to a dark stage illuminated only by the dim glow of captured fireflies. It slowly brightened to reveal Juvia and Gray sitting together in a small boat in the middle of the stage on a thin layer of actual water. To the crowd's delight, Juvia reached over and touched a finger to the surface, conjuring up small water spouts around the stage and setting the little boat to turn slowly. As it turned, Happy was visible in a red lobster outfit and a slightly maniacal grin on his face.

Sitting on a tree branch was Panther Lily decked out in a tiny little seagull costume and in the water below him was Charle wearing a pair of fins.

"There is only one day left for Ariel to get Prince Eric to kiss her," Charle said dramatically, putting a fin to her forehead. "Or she'll lose her voice forever! What will we do?"

"Well, this isn't working," Panther Lily said in his deep voice, nodding at the two humans. Juvia was still trailing her hand in the water, looking eagerly at Gray, who had his arms crossed and was sitting back aloof. "But I know something that will." Saying so he carefully made his way to the end of the tree branch and then took flight, eliciting oohs and ahhs from the audience as he performed a brief aerial show. Then, he starting to sing.

"Squawwwaaaaakkkk! Squawkkkkkksquawk!" Everyone winced at the off-key shrieking and Juvia's hand hit her forehead.

Gray leaned back and casually used his ice magic to encase the seagull and effectively silence it. "That bird needed to be put out of its misery," he said with a smirk. Juvia gave a helpless, silent smile and Charle "swam" to rescue the iceblock.

Happy, who had been quietly standing by suddenly said, raising a lobster-clawed paw in the air, "I can fix this! We just need the proper music. Wind, wings and words! Sing with me now!"

Exuberantly (perhaps a bit too much so considering it was supposed to be a seductive ballad) Happy began to sing. "There you see her! Sitting there across the way! She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her! And you don' t know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl. Sing with me now!"

All of the ensemble cast members, which included Laki, Max, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Warren, filed out of the wings dressed in a variety of animal costumes and began to dance behind the boat in the shallow water (some with much more enthusiasm than others), singing, "Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my look at the boy too shy he ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad you gonna miss the girl."

Juvia batted her eyes at Gray and inched closer to him, rocking the boat unsteadily. Happy and the ensemble continued to sing as Juvia moved closer and closer, Gray backing up a few inches. "Kiss Juvia, Gray-sama," she whispered.

"You can't talk," he whispered back.

"Kiss the girl," she said, her hands now pressed up against his suddenly bare chest and hearts dancing in her eyes.

"Umm…."

Gray didn't have a chance to do anything else as Juvia decided she'd waited long enough and made the final move herself, sending them both toppling out of the boat and into the water in a passionate kiss.

When neither made a move to break off said kiss, and Turtle!Bisca and Crane!Alzack began to kiss too, the curtain hurriedly closed to preserve the innocence of all of the younger audience members.

xxx

 **Act II: Sleeping Beauty** – _Jellal, Natsu, Erza_

"Roar!" Natsu yelled, running about the stage and throwing fire blasts at Jellal, who dodged them with ease. The pinkhead was wearing a black armored helmet shaped like a dragon and was adorned in all black armor with a set of metal wings Gajeel had grudgingly fashioned for him. "You cannot stop me, the master of all evil!"

Jellal (who picked the wrong week to take a vacation to Fairy Tail) was armed with a sword and shield and was blocking the attacks, being very careful not to scatter them into the crowd. Burning their audience members would be just slightly detrimental to the play's success. As such, he was not being allowed to use any of his Heavenly Body Magic for the fight although he had permission to use his Magic Staves.

"I will defeat you and save my princess," Jellal said, striking a pose. Several female audience members fainted.

They continued to fight on stage, until Jellal enacted Mirror Water, and reflected Natsu's latest flame attack back at him. Natsu, surprisingly being very good at dramatics, staggered back, but then roared, "You think that can stop me? I will destroy you!"

"Not today," Jellal proclaimed, slamming his sword into the stage and kneeling behind it. "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song: Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura!" The sky above crackled with rune circles and the audience gasped as a bright light seemed to race down from the heavens and crash into Natsu, who went down with a theatrical cry of "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and fell to the stage floor to applause of the audience.

Jet raced out before anyone could blink and re-set the stage to have Jellal now approaching a bed where Erza lay dressed in a gown and a rose clasped between her still hands. Given what had happened when she had tried to act for Rabian, everyone thought it best that perhaps she not have any lines at all. All she had to do was wake up when Jellal kissed her, take his hand and walk regally to the center of the stage, perform a twenty-second long waltz and exit stage right. Simple, right?

Jellal slowly approached the bed, footsteps silent against the plush rug that had been rolled out. Just as he was leaning over Erza, she shot up with a shout and smashed her forehead into his resulting in curses from both of them. "Sorry, sorry," she babbled, blushing. "Thought I missed my cue." Erza had never actually gotten through the entire scene in rehearsal, as every time Jellal tried to kiss her awake, she freaked out and made him miss. No one missed Mirajane's gloating smirk at the reaction each time and Jellal's adorable obliviousness.

She put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes for a second try. Jellal shot a winning smile to the audience and turned to Erza again. Before he could even begin to lower his head though, a flash of light enveloped Erza to reveal her in her Flight Armor of cheetah-inspired pieces.

"Erza, what—?"

"I can't!" she cried. "Not with you!" And a split second later she had vanished from stage.

"What?" Jellal repeated, standing there awkwardly.

Happy poked his head out from the side curtain. "She liiiikkkkes you!"

"Does this mean we can fight some more?" Natsu asked, coming back to 'life'.

The curtain closed before a flabbergasted and now blushing himself Jellal could respond.

xxx

 **Act III: Rapunzel** – _Levy, Gajeel, Cana_

The curtain opened to feature a high tower and a window, in which Levy had her elbows propped up on it as her hair, nearly twenty feet long, was piled beside her. "Oh, how I hate being cooped up in this tower all day long, with only my mean old mother for company. I wish someone was able to take me away from here."

A few seconds later, Gajeel uncomfortably walked in, tugging at the enormous poofy sleeves on his shirt. He walked to the center of the stage and turned on the "x" to do a three-quarters view to the audience and faced the tower. "Hark," he deadpanned, looking like the word pained him. "I spot the tower that the beautiful young maiden lives in."

He leadenly walked over to the tower and looked up at the oblivious Levy, who was humming quietly to herself. "Oy, Rapunzel!"

She did not respond.

"Shorty!"

Levy ever so gently dropped a book (where it came from no one knew) onto his head with an audible thump.

Gajeel sighed and rubbed his head. Then in monotone, "Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Won't you let down your hair?"

"Mother's voice sounds most strange," Levy said. "But as she is the only one who knows the password, it must be her." Saying so she lifted her hair and dropped it over the window. She felt rather smug as it smacked Gajeel in the face and the audience laughed.

They had carved handholds in the tower that Gajeel was supposed to climb while holding onto her hair to reach her. Gajeel had a different idea. He reached out to the offending hair and gave it a swift tug. Levy let out a cry as the motion pulled her partway out the window. Gajeel laughed and pulled again.

The audience gasped as Levy was pulled completely out of the window and tumbled down the side of the tower. The gasps turned into cheers as she landed safely in Gajeel's arms.

"Gi hi hi hi," Gajeel chuckled. "That was faster than all those corny lines."

"Gajeel," Levy hissed, "This is not how the story goes! You forgot Cana!"

Cana was playing the old mother, who was supposed to spot Gajeel high on the tower talking to Levy and then attack him when he reached the ground, blinding him. Levy was then supposed to use her solid script magic to attack her mother and escape the tower and go off with Gajeel.

"It was lame," he said. "I don't mind being rescued by you, short stuff, but losing to Cana? C'mon!"

"What did you say?" screeched a Cana, dressed in an old cloak and with fake warts on her face, who came charging out from left stage.

"You heard me," Gajeel said. "I've got my princess now so what's the problem?" Levy blushed. "'Sides, the story ended just as it was supposed to."

"Not the point!" Cana yelled. From beneath the folds of her cloak she whipped out cards that she flung like shuriken. Several embedded themselves deeply into the iron shield Gajeel raised.

"That the best you got?" Gajeel taunted, still cradling Levy to him.

"Guys, please," Levy pleaded.

"Oh, you asked for it," the Card Mage snarled. "Thunderbolt's Fate!"

Gajeel wisely opted to dodge that one, as lighting was not an iron dragonslayer's friend. He fired back with an array of iron rods. The audience at least seemed to be enjoying the fight, Levy noted from her position, as the two went at it. She was pretty ticked though because her solid script was finally going to get a chance to shine!

That decided it. She whipped her pen out of her dress and shouted, "Freeze, times two!" The word 'Freeze', dripping in icicles, sped off to each of her opponents and they both froze in position. Since Cana had been in mid-jump, it ended with her clattering to the ground.

Levy leaped from Gajeel's arms and gave a little curtsey to the crowd. "And they all lived happily ever after," she said. "Solid script, curtain close!"

xxx

 **Act IV: Beauty and the Beast (musical)** – _Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, Ensemble_

The soft sound of a harp sang sweetly out from behind the closed curtain. It slowly parted to reveal a ballroom floor with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the top of the rafters and the ensemble cast dressed as various pieces of furniture and household items. Wendy, dressed as a teapot, stepped forward to stand next to Lyra, playing the harp.

The young dragonslayer looked nervous, but she'd been practicing all week and everyone had assured her she had a lovely singing voice. Still though, she felt herself freeze as she gazed out at what appeared to be the entire town of Magnolia (and then some) spread out before her.

"T-tale as old as time," she whisper sang. "T-true as it can be."

"Just a little louder, dear," whispered the celestial spirit behind her. "I know you can do it."

"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly," Wendy sang, voice more confident as she went on.

Behind her a spotlight zoomed in on Evergreen dressed in a gold gown and Elfman in his beast form wearing a blue suit. Elfman bent over in a sweeping bow and Evergreen offered him a curtsey before taking his hand.

"Real men can dance," Elfman bellowed as they swept into the middle of the ballroom and began to waltz.

"Just a little change, small to say the least," Wendy continued as the ensemble cast began to pair off and dance to the sides of the main couple. "Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast…"

Taking a deep breath and using her sky dragon magic to push her voice as far as it could go, Wendy sang, "Ever just the same…. Ever a surprise….Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise…."

She allowed Lyra and the chorus to sing the next verse as she prepared for the final scene in their act. Elfman and Evergreen were waltzing flawlessly around the stage, and after all of the complications of the previous acts it was nice to see one that was going well. Wendy dearly hoped she didn't just jinx it. Very carefully, just as they'd practiced all week, she sent a gentle curtain of air to billow under the couple's feet and lift them into the air.

The crowd gasped as Wendy continued to lift them higher, putting each puff of air directly where there feet would go next and knowing that one wrong move on any of their parts could result in them plummeting to the ground. But it went off without a hitch and the two danced seemingly magically in the sky. Once they were centered, Wendy stopped her spiral and held them in the same position so she could take up singing again for the finale.

"Tale as old as time," she sang, slowly lowering the spinning couple, now just holding hands and gazing at one another, "Song as old as rhyme… beauty… and the… beast..."

The crowd burst into roaring applause as the song ended and Elfman and Evergreen lightly touched onto the ground. The cast all took a bow and the curtains slid closed slowly as they were meant to have done so all this time.

xxx

 **Act V: Little Red Riding Hood** – _Laxus, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow_

Laxus made the most sorry looking Little Red Riding Hood that most had ever seen. Which, unfortunately for the rather proud dragonslayer, made it hilariously funny. Laxus had donned a red cape and was skipping (read: stomping) through the woods on his way to grandmother's house, meandering the same path over and over again to show time passing.

On the other side of the stage, Freed, wearing a nightgown and cap, was sitting in bed and conversing with Lisanna, who had used her magic to give herself ears, paws, fangs and a tail. "I really don't taste very good," grandma Freed protested in a nasally voice as Lisanna jumped up onto the bed. Despite his initial reluctance to play an old woman, he was surprisingly dedicated to his role. "I'm old and brittle. You'd much rather have something young and plump, wouldn't you?"

"That does sound tasty," Lisanna said, stroking her chin. "What did you have in mind?"

"My granddaughter is on her way here," Freed said. "She would be much more delectable than me."

"Indeed," Lisanna said. "But you'll make a nice appetizer."

"No!" Freed cried, diving beneath the covers to hide. He used Dark Écriture to shrink himself and try to flee. He made it to leaping off the bed before Lisanna snatched him out of midair and waved him so the audience could see.

"Bottoms up!" she grinned, holding the tiny Freed over her mouth and dropping him. To the audience it looked like she did indeed swallow him, but Mest used his location magic to send Freed from the (literal) jaws of death to backstage.

Lisanna then climbed into the bed and pulled on a spare nightgown and cap along with granny's reading glasses. Laxus finally stopped skipping and knocked on the door. "Granny, are you in there?" He did nothing to disguise his voice from his deep baritone and was only doing this because of the threat of expulsion. When he'd demanded to know why he was playing a little girl, Mirajane had just winked and Makarov told his grandson he needed to have a "loosen up and have a little fun."

They clearly had different definitions of 'fun.'

"Oh, is that my granddaughter? Come in, come in," Lisanna called in a scratchy voice.

Laxus clomped in through the wooden stage door and came to stand next to Lisanna.

"You look different, Granny," he said monotonously.

"Oh?"

"What big ears you have."

"All the better to hear you with, dear," Lisanna said.

"And what large hands you have."

"All the better to hug you with."

"And what big teeth," Laxus continued to deadpan.

Lisanna smirked. "All the better to eat you with!" She lunged from the bed and jumped on top of Laxus, who just stood there.

"Oh no," Laxus said. "A wolf is attacking me. Help me. Help me."

"I will save you, little girl!" cried out a voice and Bickslow entered the scene dressed in flannel and carrying a hatchet. "Little girl, little girl!" repeated his dolls as they flew in behind him.

"Axes, my weakness!" cried Lisanna. "I must flee!"

"Not before you give back the old granny!" Bicklow said. "Go, my babies!"

"Granny, granny!" the dolls chanted as they rushed Lisanna.

Lisanna gave a very realistic howl and fell to the onslaught. At the same time Mest transported Freed back, who looked around rather dazed and confused. "I'm alive?"

"Yeah!" Bickslow cheered. "And the wolf is dead."

"Oh, my hero!" Freed said, leaping up and into the arms of the woodsman.

"Yay, we are saved," Laxus said as unenthusiastically as before.

"Let's celebrate with wolf stew!" Freed said, still perched in Bickslow's arms.

"Yeah!"

"Wolf stew, wolf stew!"

"The end," Laxus said. "Thank God."

And the curtain closed.

xxx

 **Act VI: Aladdin (musical)** – _Lucy, Natsu_

The final act of the play was the sequence of A Whole New World and Lucy's musical debut (outside of being forced to be Gajeel's bunny girl). Lyra had been helping her and she felt confident enough to carry a tune. And Natsu… well, like his Exceed he would make up for it with exuberance.

The curtain opened on their scene of Lucy standing on a balcony and Natsu dressed in desert styled prince gab on a flying carpet, which was a giant rug being supported by all three Exceeds. "Come on, Princess," he said, holding out a hand and looking rather adorable and dashing, Lucy thought. "Let's go for a ride."

"Is it safe?" she asked, peering over the edge.

"Of course it is," Natsu said, bouncing up and down lightly, earning a slight squeak from the rug as Happy's ear was stomped. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" Lucy said slowly, accepting his hand and daintily stepping onto the rug.

"Then let's go," Natsu said once she was sitting. Lyra, sitting in the corner and disguised as the Magnolia town square fountain began to play a flute to start the song.

"I can show you the world," Natsu sang, gesturing around them as the carpet began to float across the stage. "Shining" – punctuated by a burst of fire from his hand, "shimmering," – the fire burst into a small firework that seemed to float down in golden specks, "splendid," he said, voice growing softer. Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot (she blamed it on the fire so near to her) when Natsu offered her a small sparkler flower.

"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" he asked.

"I can open your eyes," he grinned, really getting into the song now. "Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride!" This was punctuated by the Exceeds performing a series of acrobatics that had the crowd gasping as Natsu and Lucy flung their arms wide to stay on the carpet (in hindsight, handles would have been a good idea) that ended with Natsu's arms wrapped snuggly about her bare midriff.

"A whole new world," Natsu continued, the carpet rising into the air. "A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming…"

Lucy's voice caught as Natsu crooned practically into her ear, but managed to find her beat just a moment later to keep the song going.

"A whole new world," she sang, "a dazzling place I never knew." She pulled one of her keys out and summoned Aquarius, who had graciously agreed to be a part of the performance if only because she loved to show off to an audience. The water spirit sent out a burst of water that formed into hearts that the carpet maneuvered through in the sky, the light reflecting off the falling drops like diamonds. Aquarius continued to send out little bursts of water in the shapes of hearts around the stage before she dived into what looked like just a shallow puddle and disappeared.

"But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear," Lucy sang, "that now I'm in a whole new world with – Loke?!"

The celestial spirit representing Leo had popped out of nowhere and was sitting next to the two of them on the carpet, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Natsu's arms, still wrapped about Lucy.

"Yo, Loke!" Natsu greeted, not fazed.

"Hands," the lion said with a pointed nod. "Off. Now."

Natsu glanced down, as if surprised to find his arms about the blonde. Then he smirked. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Boys, not now," Lucy hissed as confused murmurs sounded about the audience. "Gate of the Lion, force close."

Loke remained present as he was there on his own magic.

"I love Lucy more," Loke protested. "I should be doing this part with her."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, cocky grin firmly in place. "Well, I love Lucy too."

"Then we should fight for her," Loke said, jumping to his feet and sending the carpet wobbling. "Winner gets to sing with Lucy."

Lucy's cry of "no fighting!" was drowned out by Natsu's excited cry of "You're on!"

And within seconds the relatively beautiful and peaceful stage was alight with fireballs and beams of light as the two squared off against one another. Given the show thus far, the audience had no idea if this was part of the act (although most doubted it) or not, but it was always exciting to see battles, so they cheered along anyway.

"Happy!" Natsu called. "I need some wings!"

"Aye, Sir!" The carpet sagged on the north end as Happy dove out to assist his best friend. Seconds later a fireball engulfed it (despite the fact Lucy, the object of the battle, was sitting there) and she was incredibly grateful for Lily and Charle's quick actions.

"That's it," she muttered as the two of them continued to destroy the stage. "My turn. Gate of the Golden Bull, Gate of the Archer." At once Taurus and Sagittarius emerged out of their doorways and glanced around.

"Lucy-san?" Sagittarius inquired questioningly as he did not see any enemies. Taurus, meanwhile, was too busy ogling Lucy in her outfit to offer a response.

"Taurus, attack Natsu, Sagittarius, get Loke."

The man clad in a horse costume bowed low. "As you wish." And a kick and growing bump on his head later Taurus joined the fight too.

Pure pandemonium erupted on the stage then as the area was not meant to hold four fighters, plus Lucy now charging in with her whip to go after both idiots herself.

"Close the curtain," Makarov ordered from the wings, watching the set literally go down in flames, just like his hopes for the success of this performance. As the heavy draperies were drawn across to cover the fighters, he stepped onto the stage still visible to the audience.

"And that, er, concludes Fairy Tales by Fairy Tail," he said, raising his voice to cover the yelling and sounds of set destruction behind him. "I hope you all enjoyed our performance, as I do not think there will be a repeat anytime in the future."

Anything else Makarov might have said would remain a mystery, as a fireball burst through the curtain and quickly spread to bring the whole thing crashing down. And behind it the fight had turned into an all out guild brawl as every member was now on stage and fighting one another while still in costume. A giant sweatdrop appeared on Makarov's head at the display behind him.

Yet to his surprise the audience was cheering.

"That's our Fairy Tail!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Go get him, Gray!"

"Cana, you're the best!"

"We love you guys!"

Makarov cleared his throat, choosing to embrace the reaction. "Well, then. Enjoy the rest of the… show... I'll just be going now…" And he quickly exited before he got roped into his children's shenanigans.

And thus the City of Magnolia and the guild of Fairy Tail lived happily ever after (until another world-ending fight came to town the next week).

The End.

xx

xx

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks again for reading! Please do take a moment to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you favorite **"Act"** was and why!


End file.
